capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurea-Luxuria Calamity
The Aurea-Luxuria Calamity, also known as the Aurea-Luxuria Virus Breakout and the Wintraend II Virus Attack, was a catastrophic bioterrorist attack that meant to strike central Vinylla City, but instead affected a large area of rural and sparsely populated land within the Concordian states of Luxuria and Aurea Terras. The event was so devastating, that the Concordian Occupational Forces forcibly occupied and quarantined the area of the breakout. Prelude After the events of the Vanburgh War, international fugitive Samantha Dunwall fell into hiding for a decade. Sometime during this period of disappearance, she had gained the resources to create a deadly biological weapon that later came to be known as the sarkatroei virus. She had also somehow managed to come in ownership of a well-sized cargo plane -- likely sometime stolen and hidden by Extrema Caeli prior to her repurposing it. The Attack On Wintraend II, 2066, a cargo plane full of sarkatroei gas was flying toward its destination of Vinylla City, Concord, Domi Concordia. The one piloting the plane was Samantha Dunwall -- estranged sister of Jaxson Philip Dunwall, whom of which he exiled from the country. She intended on crashing the cargo plane full of a flesh-eating gas agent into the Vaella Complex, which would allow the virus to spread through all of Vinylla City -- gaining complete revenge at last. However, whilst flying above the state of Luxuria, one of the gas containers had somehow opened (likely due to turbulence) and began to expel the sarkatroei gas into the hull of the plane. Thirty minutes after the container had come undone, the cargo hold was full of the gas, and it had begun to seep into the cockpit. Realizing what was occurring, Samantha Dunwall desparately tried to escape the plane knowing her plans had been foiled -- but it was too late. The gas had begun to disintegrate her flesh. Within 30 seconds of being surrounded by the biological weapon, she had perished. Due to the plane having no pilot, it spiraled down toward a small town in southeastern Luxuria -- near the border of Aurea Terras. At 7:01 PM, the cargo plane crashed into the middle of a street in the small Luxurian town of Arvaltown. The collision and wreckage instantly killed 107 people. The crash and fire then punctured and busted the gas containers open, allowing the gas to emit into the open air. Immediately, another 200 had died due to the close proximity and thickness of the sarkatroei virus. As the gas spread through the town and was swept up by the wind, it caused a different effect on people. The more thin presence of sarkatroei only partially disintegrated the flesh of those inflicted -- including the brain. This, in turn, caused people to still be alive but act either as feral animals or if they were brain-dead -- causing all but their motor functions to falter. The immediate outcry was so strong that the superior commander of the Concordian Occupational Forces -- Mathias Norquist -- was tasked to deal with the calamity, due to his residence being in Vanburgh. As he and a platoon of the Occupational Forces made haste toward the ground zero, the sarkatroei virus slowly spread westward into Aurea Terras and Luxuria. By 8:35 PM, several small communities had reported sightings of crazed individuals running in the streets with patches of their skin missing. The Concordian emergency broadcast system at this point had warned all communities within a 700 kilometer radius to either evacuate their homes, or to close and securely clog all forms of exterior ventilation. The following morning, Wintraend III, the Concordian Occupational Forces were wholly present within the radius of affliction. All healthy citizens were quickly evacuated, and the ones who were wounded but not feral were kept in a secure CAST. Those who fell victim to the sarkatroei diminishing their brain were put down by the occupants. However, the sarkatroei virus seemed so dispersed, that it had no further effect on human skin or the brain. Aftermath The Aurea-Luxuria radius of affliction became locked down in a six month quarantine by the Concordian Occupational Forces. At this point, there was utterly no sign of the sarkatroei gas in any water or air -- and all bodies who had been extremely affected were cremated to avoid further spread of the virus. Due to the massive evacuation, Arvaltown and others affected have since become desolate ghost towns. Category:Events Category:Terrorist Attacks Category:Baecca Category:Occupations